


Poems Written for the Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge

by Been_Winchestered



Series: Selected Poems Inspired by Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Erotic Poetry, Gen, M/M, Other, Poetry, Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge, Wanderlust, Wincest - Freeform, samdean - Freeform, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Been_Winchestered/pseuds/Been_Winchestered
Summary: Prompts:• What Is and What Should Never Be• Wanderlust• Next to Me, by Sleeping At Last





	1. What Is And What Should Never Be

* * *

 

**"Waking to a Haunted World Feels Like Dying"**

The truth is, Sammy, they tried to give me a world untainted by the taste of blood and sulphur, but you ruined it.  

They tried to replace you with a changeling, and they thought I wouldn't notice when suddenly, that rose-colored world dimmed because he didn't even need me, Sammy, and he sure as hell wasn't you. 

And it got me thinking — And I've thought about this a great deal, Sam — I wouldn't be myself without your scent in my clothes.  I swear, it's like your fingerprints are on my bones.  I wake and I look for you, every morning of my life.

The truth is, I'm not haunted by what could have been, I'm haunted by what will be. 

I wish to God I could shield you, I wish I could hide you away in my ribcage — You've already made your home there, you know —  Sam, you deserve so much more.

I'm haunted by the day when your eyes no longer look for me.

One day, there won't be a remedy.

One day, you're gonna give it up to a reaper.

And then what will I do?

 

* * *

_Challenge Partner: migrantdean (migrantdean.tumblr.com)_

 


	2. Wanderlust

* * *

 

**"Don't Stop Running When I'm Laid to Rest, Don't You Dare"**

I've got that feeling again, I wanna hit the road

 But you're a warm weight on my chest, breathing against my throat

Sammy –

I don't have words for this and it scares me,

You are my religion, but the angels call it heresy.

Let's just cut and run and leave them to their war,

Hit up all our old haunts or find some highway we've never driven before.

I just want you to get out alive.

Please get out alive.

 

* * *

_Setting: Late Season 4_


	3. Next to Me

* * *

 

Hand in hand, walking

In the woods, in the quiet,

How long did it take to get us here?

 

I remember when the touch of his hand was a fist to my mouth,

I tasted blood and he ran from me.

 

I coaxed him back like a skittish horse

And his touch was gentled by trust.

 

Our hearts mended.

 

He trusts me now to hold his hand,

As he trusts me to save his life.

 

We belong side by side.

 

* * *

_Challenge Partner: buticancarryyou (buticancarryyou.tumblr.com)_


End file.
